


Strike a pose

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Il giovane Montalbano | The Young Montalbano (TV 2012)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Mimì ha una nuova passione, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: Mimì ha una nuova passione: lo yoga; Salvo lo va a trovare proprio mentre sta facendo esercizi.
Relationships: salvo montalbano/mimì augello
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Strike a pose

"Posizionate il vostro corpo come a formare un triangolo in cui le mani e i piedi rappresentano gli angoli alla base e la cui punta è rappresentata da vostro bacino. Allungate braccia e gambe al massimo e mantenete la testa piegata in dentro verso il basso - fermi così. Questa è la posizione del cane."  
La voce della cassetta risuonava nella stanza.

Erano le 21.30 di un lunedì sera: Mimì era tornato da circa una mezz'oretta dal commissariato e, dopo essersi velocemente cambiato con dei vecchi pantaloni di tuta e una maglia a maniche corte, aveva acceso la TV e posizionato il tappetino proprio sotto di essa, nella sala da pranzo. 

Lo yoga era una passione che l' aveva preso qualche mese prima, quando avevano seguito quell'indagine sulle due gemelle che possedevano una palestra. A furia di andare lì spesso, prima per le indagini e poi anche per motivi diciamo personali, aveva trovato un'attività che lo appassionasse. 

Contrariamente a quanto si potesse pensare guardandolo, lui non era un tipo sportivo. Non frequentava palestre, non giocava a pallone... Lo sport che preferiva lui era uno sport... meno convenzionale, ecco. 

Però lo yoga l'aveva incuriosito. Si domandava come minchia facessero le persone a fare tutti quegli esercizi senza spaccarsi l'osso del collo. A lui gli parìa na minchiata bella e buona. Però gli avevano detto che era rilassante... E lui per non sapere né leggere né scrivere aveva deciso di provarci. 

Da quando aveva iniziato, si sentiva molto più rilassato internamente: dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro, passata a battibeccare (flirtare) con Salvo, un po' di relax era proprio l'ideale. 

Certo, fare yoga in compagnia sarebbe stato molto più divertente. Magari tra un esercizio e l'altro ci sarebbe potuta scappare qualche posizione più "movimentata"... E magari Mimì stava pensando proprio al suo superiore quando immaginava tutto ciò. 

Ma era una cosa impossibile. 

Lui aveva cercato in tutti i modi di farglielo capire al commissario che era interessato ma lui nulla, zero tagliato. Salvo era proprio impedito quando si trattava di sentimenti, i segnali non li coglieva proprio. 

A volte sembrava che flirtasse di rimando: gli si avvicinava guardandolo intensamente o facendo un sorrisetto, oppure rispondeva a tono alle sue battute e allora Mimì ci sperava, ci sperava davvero... Solo che poi Salvo continuava a comportarsi normalmente e Mimì rimaneva con un pugno di mosche in mano. 

Pazienza, ormai si era rassegnato. Se la doveva far passare... Il tempo lo avrebbe aiutato. 

E anche lo yoga. 

Si concentrò sull'esecuzione della posizione del cane e strinse forte gli occhi, per rilassarsi completamente e far andare via quei pensieri. 

Ad un tratto sentì suonare alla porta. "Mimì apri, Salvo sono." 

Minchia. Se avesse parlato di soldi a quest'ora sarebbe stato ricco. 

Si alzò e andò ad aprire al suo amico, lasciando la TV accesa e il tappetino sul pavimento. 

"Ciao Mimì, ti disturbo?" 

"Beh veramente stavo-" 

"vabbè non importa. Fammi entrare, ti devo parlare a proposito del caso." 

"Salvo aspetta, stavo facendo una cosa e c'è un sacco di disordine-" 

"Mi immagino cosa stessi facendo per avere tutto questo disordine. Se c'è qualcuno digli cortesemente di andare via che dobbiamo travagghiari." 

"Salvo come ti permetti? Non è che mi puoi chiedere di cacciare gli ospiti da casa mia!" 

"Amunì, Mimì, ca siamo indietro" 

"Ma che sei geloso?" 

Per tutta risposta Salvo alzò gli occhi al cielo. Mimì riprese a parlare. "Comunque non hai capito nulla. Non c'è nessuno, ero solo." 

"E allora picchi c'è tutto sto manicomio? E picchi c'è una donna che parla?" 

La voce della cassetta registrata che proveniva dalla sala da pranzo si sentiva fin lì nell'ingresso. 

"Se ti dico quello che stavo facendo mi pigli per minchione, Salvo." 

"Vabbè ma questo già lo faccio" gli disse l'altro con un sorriso. 

"Sei simpatico quanto un calcio in culu." 

"Grazie, ricambio affettuosamente" 

"Vabbè lo vuoi sapere o no cosa stavo facendo?" 

"Amunì se proprio me lo devi dire, na cosa veloce ca dobbiamo travagghiari" 

"Velocissima. Stavo facendo yoga" 

Salvo non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere. Mimì alzò gli occhi al cielo: "Lo sapevo che mi avresti coglionato, non te lo dovevo dire propria" 

"Mimì, ma se sei tu che hai insistito per dirmelo! E poi non ti ci vedo a fare yoga" 

"E perché scusa?" 

"Ma non lo so... Di solito lo yoga rende le persone pacate e tranquille" 

"Perché, io non ti sembro pacato e tranquillo?" 

"Nzumma. Non appena qualcosa non ti quadra fai nu tiatru che pari davvero un commediante!E poi ti facevo tipo da sport più estremi, diciamo" 

" E qui ti sbagli caro Salvo. Gli sport estremi non fanno per me... Troppo sudore, troppo disordine. Io tipo raffinato sono." 

"E questo lo so benissimo". Ecco, questo era uno dei momenti in cui Mimì non capiva se Salvo lo stesse solo coglionando o stesse flirtando con lui. 

Poi il commissario lo squadrò da capo a piedi e gli disse con un sorriso: "Ma lo stavi facendo vestito così lo yoga?" 

"E certo, scusa, mica lo posso fare in giacca e cravatta!" 

"Minchia ti manca solo la fascetta in testa e pari preciso a quelli dei video musicali del decennio scorso!" 

"Salvo cortesemente la smetti di coglionarmi? E poi tu ridi, ridi, ma io mi sto trovando benissimo con lo yoga. Lo dovresti fare anche tu, che sei sempre agitato." 

"Iu nun sugnu agitato. Io ci tengo a fare bene il mio lavoro, che è diverso assai" 

"Mah, secondo me ti farebbe bene. Prendilo come un consiglio" 

"Ah sì, mi farebbe bene? E che fai, me lo insegni tu? Me le fai vedere tu le posizioni?" 

Ok. Salvo adesso stava decisamente flirtando, si disse Mimì. 

"E certo, anche ora se vuoi." 

Non si sarebbe fatto sfuggire l'occasione. 

"Amunì, Mimì, finiscila, stavo babbiando. Ti pari ca sono il tipo che si mette a fare yoga?"

"Perché scusa? Guarda che non ci vuole niente e ti aiuta tanto. Ti aiuto io" 

"Amunì, Mimì, ama travagghiari!" 

"Dai Salvo, due minuti, te lo giuro" 

"No, basta" 

"Salvo se non lo fai mi offendo." 

"Matri chi camurria! Va bene, però solo due minuti e poi lavoriamo. Due posizioni e basta se no ti fazzu licenziari" 

"Promesso, Salvo." 

Montalbano si tolse le scarpe (santianno perché proprio non riusciva a capire come minchia avesse potuto convincersi di fare una cosa del genere) e Mimì lo fece sistemare sul tappetino. Gli spiegò la posizione del cane e Salvo lo taliò malissimo. 

"Mimì io sta cosa nun a fazzu, già mi siddiai!" 

"Statti muto e finiscila, ti do una mano io" 

Mimì fece riposizionare Salvo e delicatamente gli spostò il bacino indietro per fargli raggiungere la posizione corretta. Non appena mise le sue mani sul bacino del suo amico, quest'ultimo sobbalzò lievemente e Mimì ritirò subito le mani. 

Ci fu qualche secondo di imbarazzo. 

"Scusa, Salvo." 

"Nun ti preoccupari ." 

"Vabbè dai ti puoi alzare" disse Mimì, "questa posizione l'hai fatta in maniera diciamo accettabile" 

"Minchia menomale, già mi stava venendo il mal di schiena a stare accusi!" 

Mimì rise. 

Salvo fece per alzarsi, ma il suo piede rimase impigliato nel materassino facendolo cadere a terra;Mimì, che era rimasto dietro di lui, scivolò addosso al suo amico. 

Finirono l'uno sopra l'altro, in una posizione decisamente equivocabile (che però a Mimì non dispiaceva più di tanto.) 

"Minchia Mimì alzati, mi stai spaccando la schiena!"disse Salvo, facendo alzare subito il suo amico. 

Quando si rimisero in piedi, Mimì notò che Salvo era leggermente rosso in viso; quando gli parlò, lo fece senza guardarlo negli occhi. 

" Mimì finiemula cu sta minchiata, mettiamoci a lavoro." 

E così fecero. Mimì non chiese a Salvo quale fosse il motivo del suo rossore e forse non lo avrebbe mai scoperto. 

Di una cosa però era certo - lo yoga era un'attività decisamente piacevole. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti 🌟 questa fic nasce come sempre da riflessioni della gc "il giovane monta il bono" che ha sempre le idee migliori e che ringrazio 😂 forse sono andata un po' ooc ma l'idea mi faceva tanto ridere e mi sono talmente divertita a scriverla che mi piace anche così. Spero vi piaccia e come al solito, qualunque commento è ben accetto!


End file.
